


(I Want You To) Take Over Control

by Vorsakh



Series: Sex Toys Saga [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Liam loved watching Theo fall apart in the best way possible. He loved breaking him down and holding him together after they're done.





	(I Want You To) Take Over Control

“Please,” Theo whimpered.

Liam sat back against the headboard, watching the chimera in front of him sob and beg. Theo’s face was flushed and wet with sweat and tears, his eyes screwed shut and his hair just a complete mess. He looked so different. No longer perfectly styled and poised, no blank mask of indifference.

Now he was this pretty, debauched mess and Liam loved it.

“Please,  _please,_ ” Theo was making such pretty sounds. Liam loved each and every one of them, but his favorite was this broken whimper Theo made each time it was  _too much_. He made it now, again and again, begging Liam to stop. Instead, Liam flicked up the dial on the remote control. Even muffled inside Theo’s hole, the sound of the vibrator’s powerful motor filled the room.

Theo looked so out of control, Liam was actually proud of himself. He was proud of the ropes holding Theo’s wrists behind his back, he was proud of the trails of tears sliding down Theo’s red face, he was proud of the sinful little movements Theo’s body made as he rolled his hips, riding the vibrator. He was proud of how  _well_  Theo was behaving; he did everything Liam asked of him tonight and didn’t cum even once. He should get rewarded for that.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he said, putting the remote down so he could open his jeans. At the sound of the zipper lowering Theo’s eyes flew open, hungrily searching for the sight of Liam’s cock.

Liam was also proud of his own self-control. The jeans were becoming ridiculously tight.

As soon as he pulled out his cock, Theo fell forward, trying to get his face closer to Liam’s dick. Liam pushed him off quickly, throwing Theo on his back. With his wrists still tied behind him, Theo had no choice but to arch his back. His own cock was an angry red color, swollen and leaking precum in a constant, steady stream.

“Did I give you permission to do that?” he asked sternly. Not angrily though, Liam doesn’t use his anger here. Not like this.

“N-no,” Theo gasped out, blinking back tears as he looked up at Liam. His beautiful eyes were shiny with tears and red-rimmed. Liam could get lost in them so easily.

“You were almost perfect tonight, Theo. But you know I’ll have to punish you for that,” he said. Theo nodded jerkily, tears clinging to his lashes as he blinked. His mouth was open, swollen red lips parted to breathe. Liam had him crying for quite some time now, he would feel bad but…he just couldn’t. Not when he enjoyed the sight so much.

Liam picked up the remote and Theo made that whimpering sound again. He knew what was going to happen.

“Now, I’m giving you a chance here. You made me so happy tonight, you look so pretty for me, I don’t want you to suffer, baby,” he said, caressing Theo’s wet cheek, pushing his hair away from his face. “You can cum, but only from this. You don’t get to touch yourself, I won’t touch you either. If you do that, I might give you a little reward.”

Theo’s eyes fell to Liam’s groin and Liam laughed. “Yeah, if you’re going to be a good boy for me, I’ll let you suck my cock like I know you want to. Ready?” he didn’t wait for an answer, flicking the dial up as far as it went.

Theo’s screams were another beautiful sound. They were rare, making Liam appreciate them even more.

Liam put the remote back down, watching hungrily as Theo writhed and twisted, trying to simultaneously rock down on the vibrator and turn away from the too-intense pleasure. God, Theo’s rim was so red and puffy around the black plastic. It wasn’t too big, none of their toys were, but it was powerful enough to make some real damage to Theo’s self-control. Everything about him looked used and abused and Liam didn’t even fuck him yet.

Theo was sobbing loudly, hiccupping as he thrusted his hips up and down, his abs clenching and unclenching. The sight was too beautiful, too erotic. Liam needed Theo to cum so he could finally push his cock between those red lips and fuck Theo’s face. He was tempted to touch himself but he promised Theo this chance. It wouldn’t do to disappoint him when he was trying so hard.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Theo cried, throwing his head back as his eyes glowed gold.

“You can,” Liam said. They’ve never tried that before, but Liam had faith in Theo. “You want to make me proud, don’t you? I know you do, baby, I know. You’re always trying so hard for me. I just need you to do this one little thing for me, baby. You’re so close, I can see that, I know you can do it. Doesn’t it feel good, Theo? I can see you trying to clench down on it. Do you want more? Is it not big enough for you?” Liam wasn’t into dirty talk before, but with Theo, he couldn’t stop those filthy words from leaving his mouth. They both enjoyed it and that was what mattered.

“Liam,” Theo moaned, rocking his hips up with more urgency. He was so close.

“You look amazing riding this cock, baby. C'mon, Theo. Come for me,” he growled. He was so close himself, but he had to wait.

“Liam!” Theo screamed his name as he came. Completely untouched.

Liam gripped the base of his cock tightly as he watched spurt after spurt of pearly white cum land all over Theo’s chest and belly, mixing with the sweat on his skin. He waited until Theo stopped coming, until his cock stopped twitching and his cries turned into soft sobs. He turned the vibrator off and waited as Theo caught his breath and relaxed his muscles. He wanted to wait more, wanted to make sure Theo is relaxed and comfortable but he couldn’t be patient any longer. He crawled up over Theo’s body, kneeling and gripping the headboard with one hand. With the other hand, he brought his cock closer to Theo’s face, smearing sticky precum over his lips.

“Open up,” he said. Theo’s golden eyes blinked tiredly at him but still, he obeyed, parting his lips and opening his mouth wide. This won’t take long. This won’t take long at all.

Liam bit his lip as he pushed into Theo’s mouth, all the way in. Theo was always so open after coming, his throat easily accepting Liam’s cock. He tried to be gentle but he was  _so close_. All he needed were a few hard thrusts and-

“Theo,” he growled as he came down Theo’s throat, both clawed hands gripping the headboard tightly.

Fuck. All Liam wanted now was to collapse on the bed and sleep for hours. But he couldn’t, he had to take care of his baby boy. He had to untie his wrists and pull the toy out gently. He had to wipe down his face and chest. He had to bring him water and take his pain and kiss him all over his face and neck. He had to tell him he loved him, tell him how beautiful he was, how proud Liam was of him.

Liam loved taking care of Theo because Theo always took care of him back.


End file.
